Touch sensing displays are a popular interface on electronic devices, allowing users to enter commands and data easily. Touch displays can be found in mobile devices, electronic displays, tablets, laptops, and desktop computers. Touch displays are generally designed to operate and respond to a finger touch, stylus touch, finger movement, or stylus movement on the touch screen surface.
Touching a specific point on the touch display may activate a virtual button, feature, or function found or shown at that location on the touch display. Typical features may include, for example, making a phone call, entering data, opening or closing a browser window, among other functions.
In some environments, a user may desire to enter information directly on the touchscreen using a pen. The user may prefer to interact directly with a media server by writing sticky notes, marking calendars, or sketching a drawing. Such input has typically been done using an electronic stylus.
In some environments, use of an electronic stylus may be inconvenient, such as in a messy environment where dirt or residue may impact the effectiveness of the stylus. In such environments, it may be difficult to interact directly with the media server using a traditional input device. Additionally, the user may want to easily edit the input prior to final capture by the system.